Awkward
by Empress and Protector
Summary: Sun just wanted to grab a book out of his team's room. He didn't need to see or hear anything to do with Neptune making out, specially not with the enemy.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: First RWBY fanfic, yay for me! The ship I've ended up with is Neptune and Roman. I almost pulled Sun into it but I'm like nah let's not. This is about Neptune and Roman. Monkey business can wait til Nep aint around.**

**Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine. They belong to Rooster Teeth/Monty Oum.**

"Sun I swear this isn't what it looks like. I just um... okay maybe its exactly what it looks like."

Sun just glared at his friend. He'd walked into their team's room to find Neptune on Sun's bed, making out with Roman Torchwick. It wasn't even casual. Neptune was straddling Roman with the elder laying against the bed. Not an image Sun ever needed to see. "I have one question. Just one," Sun started speaking, "I don't care that he's the enemy. But why do you have to do that on MY bed?"

Neptune laughed nervously, glancing at his own bed, which was covered in books, weapon parts and clothes he hadn't bothered putting away. He looked back at Sun, "Well it wasn't a mess and we weren't paying too much attention."

Roman scoffed from underneath Neptune. "Speak for yourself kid. I'm not a hormonal teenager, I actually pay attention to what's going on."

That comment earned a blush from Neptune, although his face had already been quite red. Sun suspected Neptune was going to say something but cut in anyways, "But why not use Scarlet or Sage's bed?"

"First of all, have you seen Sage? No way were we about to do this on his bed. Second of all, Scarlet was kinda using their bed when we got here," Neptune explained.

For a moment Sun started to say something but then Neptune's words caught up to him. "Wait, Scarlet knew about you two and I didn't?!"

Neptune nodded slowly. "I swear I was gonna tell you man, I just kinda...haven't yet. Well I suppose I have now."

The blond groaned and ran a hand through his hair, "O-kay, but why did Scarlet know?"

Again Neptune blushed, lowering his head and just staring at the bed. Sun stared at him, waiting for a response. After he didn't reply Sun repeated the question. Neptune just shook his head, refusing to explain. Instead Roman spoke, "This isn't the first time someone's caught us like this. Although last time Neptune was on the bed, writhing and whimpering below me."

With every word Roman spoke Neptune's face got darker and he dropped his head farther, to the point he was laying on Roman's chest. Meanwhile Sun just shook his head, "Jeez, I thought seeing you guys was bad. I did NOT need to hear that."

Roman laughed, a smirk appearing on his lips. Neptune looked at him, a bit scared of what he might be thinking. "Roman, what's that face for?"

He leaned up a bit, whispering in Neptune's ear, "Your enjoyment of course." He laughed when Neptune hid his face against his chest. He turned his head to look at Sun, "Was there something you needed or did you just want to watch us?"

Sun shook his head, promptly walking across the room. "Watching you two is the last thing I want," he said, shuffling through the stuff on Neptune's bed. "I just came to find a book for Blake to borrow. Just let me grab it and I will be out of your way." Once he found the book he walked back to the door. He started to leave but popped his head back in, "If you guys make a mess of my bed I will kill you both," he warned before leaving. He really didn't want to think of them doing anything like that.

With him out of the room Neptune finally sat up, glaring slightly at Roman. "Was the attitude necessary?"

Roman nodded but said nothing as he grabbed Neptune's collar and pulled him into a kiss. Although Neptune was still embarrassed it didn't stop him from going straight back to what they had been doing the moment his lips touched Roman's. Before he knew it his fingers were tangled in ginger hair and his lips drifting to Roman's neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Welp, here's another chapter. No Neptune this time, also no spell check. This computer sucks and I'm probably too tired to write but I did anyways. Enjoy some angry make out fun**

After walking in on Roman and Neptune Sun needed to have a talk with Roman. So here he was, in Roman's office in the warehouse he was based in. The number of times Sun had been there before was surprisingly high, but it hadn't ever been because Sun walked in on his boyfriend snogging his best friend. Sun crossed his arms and glared at Roman. "What the actual fuck was that? Neptune is my best friend!"

So, the week that had passed where Sun avoided Roman was because he was too busy pouting. Roman let out a sigh, why he stayed with these teenagers he would never understand. "Well my intention was to fuck him. You seem a bit...distracted lately. Something about a little kitty cat."

"Oh for fucks sake I am NOT interested in Blake. Not like that anyways. I do still have friends you know. Friends that I'd rather you didn't sleep with," Sun fussed. No way was he overreacting, his boyfriend fucked his best friend-on Sun's bed! Of all the things Sun had seen wrong in the world, that might just take the cake.

Roman pushed his chair back from the desk and walked over, stopping in front of Sun. "Is my little pet jealous? You said you didn't want to see us, but why was that?" he asked. Sun had been rather adamant about not wanting to see or hear anything about Neptune and Roman when he found them a week ago, yet here he was specifically talking about it.

Sun shifted his weight from one leg to the other, watching as Roman approached him. "You're mine. You don't get Neptune."

A smirk found it's way onto Roman's face. "Oh? Just what are you going to do to prove this?" he asked, fully intending to provoke the younger.

It was an action that worked, as Sun was kissing him less than a second later. It wasn't a gentle kiss, no this was rough, and boy did Roman enjoy that. Sun bit his lips, nearly drawing blood before making his way down Roman's jaw to his neck. Any time Sun paused to focus on a particular spot on his neck, sucking and biting, Roman let out little noises. They weren't quite squeaks, but they certainly were pleasant.

When Sun pulled away, trying to catch his breath for a moment Roman grinned at him. "Seems like my little pet has missed me. If this is what happens when we're apart for a week then I'll insure it happens more often."

The younger glared up at him, "That's not from being apart. That's because you fucked my best friend, and I want him to know full well you belong to someone," Sun said.

Roman raised his eyebrows, interested in what Sun had to say. "Does this mean you've told him about us?"

Sun shook his head, "Oh no," he said, leaning up to Roman and kissing his neck again, slower this time. "No I want Neptune to be confused as to why his boyfriend has been with someone else. I want you to explain that I was here first, and that _I'm _the one who did this to you."

He hummed in response, focused more on the feeling of Sun's lips sucking at his neck, surely leaving marks behind. That was the whole point of this right? To get Roman in trouble with Neptune. He should probably care a bit more that he might lose Neptune, but with how Sun was treating him he couldn't complain. Seeing the kid take control was great, feeling it was amazing.

If he lost Neptune he would be upset, but that's one play thing gone. He could easily be replaced, perhaps with Scarlet on team SSSN. They seemed like a good choice, they seemed a bit adventurous. Roman had to admit he did like Neptune rather well, but Neptune was never this agressive. Perhaps that would change over time, but for now Sun was a better option...unless of course he could have both.

He leaned his head down, whispering to Sun, "Y'know as much as I love the feeling of you being so agressive, this could be a bit better." There was a questioning sound heard from Sun, although he didn't stop kissing Roman's neck. Roman continued, "I'm sure a certain blue haired boy would love to be in on this."

That caused Sun to pause and look up at him, "A threesome with Neptune?" he asked. He knew that's exactly what Roman was implying, but he felt he should comfirm that.

Roman nodded, "Did you really think we ended up on your bed by chance?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

The younger seemed to debate it before nodding and returning to kissing Roman. "You're still explaining these marks to him," he commented, a small smirk of his own hidden against Roman's skin.


	3. Chapter 3

Neptune frowned and stared across the table at the discolored spot peeking out from behind Roman's scarf. "The hell is that?" he asked, pointing at the spot. He knew what he suspected it was, but that didn't mean he would be right. For all he knew someone had tried to strangle Roman, which seemed a likely thought given the man's line of work.

Roman reached up and pulled the scarf down, "You mean this?" he asked. Neptune nodded. Being able to see it properly it obviously wasn't from someone trying to strangle him. Although if Roman didn't answer soon he might have some strangulation marks. "A hickey. That monkey of yours is rather possessive," Roman commented.

The younger man furrowed his eyebrows. "Monkey? You mean Sun did that to you? That's ridiculous; he was disgusted by us being together."

The red head chuckled, "Oh no, he wasn't disgusted. Mad yes; he was _quite_ aggressive in confronting me about us," he said, picking up his cup and sipping the drink from it.

"I- wait Sun and you are together? But…you two timing fucker. What the hell are you thinking? I'm not some toy for you to play with!" Neptune said, standing and almost yelling by the end of his spiel.

"I'm thinking Sun agreed to having a bit of fun with us both," Roman said, a smirk on his lips as he set down his cup. Neptune froze when Roman said that. For a moment he tried to speak but found no words would come. Instead he resorted to being silent while Roman continued talking. "Just imagine for a minute, you get both me and Sun, doing whatever we want to you or letting you have your way with us. It depends on our moods of course, although if I'm to be honest Sun's the most dominant of the three of us. So chances are you'll be at his mercy. What do you say kid?" he asked, smirking at how red Neptune's face had become.

Neptune licked his lips and ran a hand through his hair. Roman chuckled at the telltale sign that he was excited. Playing with the kid's hair was a good way to calm him down, so he'd formed a habit of running a hand through his hair when he was nervous or excited. Roman wasn't sure if the kid even knew he did it, but it was amusing to watch. "I'd say that sounds, amazing."

"Then I'd suggest you text Scarlet and Sage and let them know to stay out of the room tonight," Roman suggested, standing up and walking away.

The kid nodded, pausing before running after him. He could text Scarlet later, or maybe just shoo them out of the room when they arrive. "How long have you and Sun been together?" Neptune asked when he caught up with Roman.

The older smirked, "A few months. It was a little after that fight at the docks that we got together."

Neptune gaped at him, "Then…you guys have been fucking behind my back for the past month. How did I not notice this?"

"Easy, you were too focused on 'Oh when will I see Roman again?' rather than 'Hey where's my best friend that I've known my whole life'." Roman said, chuckling slightly.

Again the blue haired boy blushed and looked away from Roman. "I am not that focused on you."

"I cannot believe that just happened," Neptune muttered, grabbing a pillow and covering his face. He was laying in the middle of Sun's bed, with Roman on one side of him and Sun on the other side.

Roman laughed and ran a hand over Neptune's back. "It was amazing though wasn't it?"

The blue haired boy nodded, thinking over everything that had just happened. Sun didn't at all seem surprised to return to the room and find Neptune and Roman waiting for him. This made Neptune suspect he'd been planning this with Roman. Sun also didn't seem to want to waste any time, as he automatically started stripping when he found them on his bed. Neptune found himself staring, even though he saw Sun's chest all the time due to the blond never buttoning his shirt. He didn't take his eyes off Sun until Roman started kissing the blond, at which point Neptune focused on Roman. From there one thing lead to another, all three of them getting involved until they were exhausted and laying on Sun's bed.

"We should do this again," Sun commented, his tail wrapped loosely around one of Neptune's legs.

Roman hummed in agreement, nuzzling against Neptune. "We should. But not right now."

Sun chuckled and rolled his eyes, "Why do you always have to cuddle after sex?"

The red head leaned across Neptune's back to rest his head on Sun, "Because you guys are amazing and I love to revel in that."

The blond shifted, upsetting Roman who'd just gotten comfortable. He leaned over to press his lips against Roman's neck, "If we're so amazing why don't we do it again?" he asked.

Roman buried his face in the crook of Sun's neck. "Tempting, very tempting, but I'm tired."

"C'mon you old man, don't be like that." Sun teased, lazily sucking on Roman's neck.

He knew full well how sensitive the man's neck was, and just how likely he was to get his way if he kept this up. Neptune lifted the pillow off his face, tilting his head to watch them. Honestly he was just as tired as Roman, but he wasn't against Sun's idea. "Yeah Roman, you're the one who likes being dominated," Neptune said, smirking at him.

He sat up, getting off both boys and glaring at Neptune. "You like it just as much kid. That's why we both let Sun lead this thing."

The blush returned to Neptune's face as he retorted, "Shut up! If you're gonna let Sun lead then let him lead."

Sun smirked at Roman, "He's right. If I'm leading then we're not done yet," he said, letting his tail untangle from Neptune's leg before jumping over him to sit in front of Roman. Roman could have put up a fight when Sun forced him onto his back and started sucking on his neck again, but honestly it was too good a feeling to stop it. For a few minutes Neptune kept back, still recovering from their first time, and just enjoying the sight of Roman whimpering under Sun.

It didn't take much for Neptune to be pulled into it however. Sure seeing it was nice, but the moment he felt Sun's tail grabbing at him, although blindly as Sun was distracted, he found himself joining the two of them. Neptune stayed behind Sun, not wanting to pull him away from Roman. Instead he kissed Sun's neck and back while stroking his tail, an action that earned some lovely noises from the monkey.

Thus they went for a round two, all enjoying every second of it. Every bite, suck and thrust. At that point, Neptune couldn't be happier that Sun had walked in on him and Roman the previous week.


End file.
